1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-point motor vehicle safety belt, more particularly, a child's safety belt, comprising a belt section which forms the shoulder belt and which passes through the lock fastening to form a part of the pelvic belt, and further comprising an additional belt section which forms the other part of the pelvic belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain problems involved with the use of three-point safety belts for children because the shoulder belt is not retained by the child's roundish body shape and the child's frequent movements cause the belt to slip off. Furthermore, a child cannot be expected to check whether his safety belt is in the correct position. Thus, if a pelvic belt is not satisfactory a double shoulder belt will be used in preference to a three-point belt. However, this double shoulder belt has the disadvantage that it prevents the child from effecting the movements necessary for his well being.